Los fondos de Vongola
by Kayriu
Summary: Cansado de los constantes gastos que sus guardianes le ocasionan, Tsuna con ayuda de Chrome decide aprovechar el fanatismo que varias mujeres en el bajo mundo tienen por sus queridos guardianes….


_**Katekyō Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_

* * *

 ** _El décimo de vacaciones_**

Gritos y el sonido del metal era lo que llenaba la mansión Vongola había humo saliendo por las ventanas y enredaderas con flores de loto trepando por las paredes, de igual modo las ventas estaban hechas astillas, la hermosa escalera estaba chamuscada y la araña de cristal de más cien años de antigüedad no era más que un montón de escombros.

En medio de aquel caos dos hombres chocaban nuevamente sus armas las tonfas choraron contra el tridente y las chispas saltaron

\- ─ Te has vuelto débil alondra -

\- ─ Tus ilusiones son patéticas piña herbívora –

Desde la puerta dos jóvenes observaban el embiste de aquellas furiosas bestias, los dos más sanguinarios guardianes Vongola.

\- ─¿Deberíamos avisarle al décimo? - pregunto una de las chicas

\- ─ Dudo que no lo sepa con todo el alboroto que han causado - respondió la otra

\- ─¿Entonces porque no viene? -

\- ─ Probablemente esté terminado el papeleo -

La puerta principal se abrió y Gokudera junto a Lambo se quedaron clavados en su sitio viendo el desastre causado por la niebla y la nube

\- ─¡Pero que mierda están haciendo! - grito a todo pulmón el guardián de la tormenta

\- ─ Bakadera no creo que sea buena idea que te metas - dijo Lambo dando un paso atrás

\- ─¡Deténganse ahora mismo o los are tragarse un par de dinamitas! - exclamo

Lambo se refugió cuando la tormenta intervino y los ya grandes destrozos aumentaron más llenado todo de humo debido a las explosiones de la dinamita.

\- ─¡Vamos a luchar todos al EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei apreciando y corriendo a meterse en la pelea

\- ─¿A que están jugando ahora? - pregunto Yamamoto también ingresando al salón de repente un cartucho de dinamita voló hasta el espadachín que en un fluido movimiento lo cogió y lo lanzo de regreso produciendo una explosión ocasionado más humo

En su oficina, ajeno a todo Tsuna estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té en compañía de Chrome, Uni y Enma.

\- ─¿No deberíamos ir a ver qué está pasando? - pregunto el pelirrojo

\- ─ No te preocupes Enma, todo está bien -

\- ─ Por los gritos y las explosiones creo que tendrás una gran pila de papeleo Tsuna kun - dijo Uni

\- ─ Por no hablar de la gran cantidad de dinero que te va costar reparar todo – agrego el pelirrojo

\- ─ No hay de qué preocuparse, mañana salgo de Sicilia por una semana tengo un pequeña reunión con un viejo amigo, Gokudera se encargara del papeleo, y por los gastos para las reparaciones los chicos tienen un fondo para cubrir sus desastres - dijo el décimo Vongola con una sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

Tres días antes. Cuando los guardianes regresaron de sus misiones y todos dormían el décimo Vongola estaba sentado con su portátil abierta mientras que en la habitación de Gokudera ahora cubierta de rojo el peculiar guardián de cabello plateado dormía pero en su cabeza dos orejas de gato se movían al igual que una cola que cambiaba de poción mientras que donde debería haber una cama había una verde pradera y hierba gatera. El sonido de un click apenas audible fue lo único que se oyó el incauto guardián se dio la vuelta esta vez mostrando su rostro y otro click se oyó.

\- ─ Con esa tenemos toda una nueva colección Chrome ahora sigue Yamamoto - dijo alegre Tsuna a través del intercomunicador

\- ─ Hai boss - dijo la chica de cabello purpura golpeando el suelo con su tridente para volver todo la normalidad

Tsuna volvió su vista al portátil y reviso todas las fotografías y artículos que acaba de poner a la venta en la "décima Vongola" una tienda que él había creado cuando se cansó de pagar por la destrucción creada por los guardianes, vendían desde fotos hasta champús, camisetas, accesorios, anillos de plata usados por Gokudera, un par de tonfas pertenecientes a Hibari, los guantes de boxear de Ryohei, las gabardinas de Mukuro, camisas de vaca de Lambo, el bate firmado por Yamamoto, también tenían artículos de Varia como el maravilloso y exclusivo acondicionador usado por Escualo, los adornos del cabello de Xanxus, un par de tiaras de Bell y todo un juego de cuchillos grados por el loco príncipe de Varia, todo lo de Varia se lo había provisto Mamon a cambio de una cuarta parte de las ganancias de la tienda .

\- ─ Veo que tienes ahí un buen negocio dame Tsuna – comento Reborn apareciendo detrás del castaño

\- ─ Hola Reborn ,Lo sé, esta tienda da excelentes ingresos – respondió el décimo mientras continuaba colgando nuevas fotos de sus guardianes con diferentes aspectos

\- ─ Ellos jamás se imaginarían que tu serias capas de algo así - dijo el hitman con una sonrisa viendo las nuevas fotografías que iban llegando

\- ─ Es culpa suya por gastarse los fondos de Vongola en cada pelea y…

\- ─ Por subestimarnos - completo la frase Chrome con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante y un brillo algo siniestro en los ojos

Reborn miro a la pareja y agrando la sonrisa si alguien le hubiese dicho que aquel patético mocoso que conoció hace diez años se transformaría en esto definitivamente esa persona se habría tragado un cartucho de balas.

* * *

Gokudera estaba maldiciendo al idiota que se hacía llamar _Caelun,_ aquel sujeto tenía un tienda en línea que ahora estaba vendiendo un calendario disque oficial de Vongola y dando una pequeña muestra podía verse Gokudera dormido en un tejado con un par de orejas y cola de gato

\- ─ Este sujeto cuando lo encuentre le tragarse el calendario y varios cartuchos de dinamita - refunfuñaba el peliplata

\- ─ Hayato, entonces dejo todo en tus capaces manos - dijo Tsuna ingresando a la oficina

\- ─ No se preocupe por nada decimo, yo me encargare de todo -respondió el poniendo al instante su mejor sonrisa no quería molestar a su jefe, no después de que había ocurrido la noche anterior

\- ─ Entonces nos vemos en unos días – el castaño salió con una gran sonrisa paso por la semi destruida sala y esquivo un pedazo del candelabro que cayó casi sobre él y procedió a abrir las grandes puertas, el sol brillaba presagiando un hermoso día y se sentía tan bien y libre de presiones.

Los sirvientes de la mansión por otro lado veían enormes nubes de tormenta y destrucción aproximándose y más de uno tenía ganas de abrasarse a las piernas del décimo y rogar porque no se marchara pues estaban seguros que sin el décimo allí para frenar las cosas la nube y la niebla volarían la mansión por los cielos con todo y ellos dentro

\- ─¿Enserio tiene que irse? - pregunto una de las doncellas con vos lastimera y grandes ojos de cachorro abandonado

\- ─ Tranquila Miranda nada pasara mientras no estoy – aseguro el castaño

\- ─ Pero decimo, sus guardines – intento decir otra chica

\- ─ Por ellos no te preocupes se comportaran además Mokuro y Kyoya están tomándose un merecido descanso y seguirán así hasta mi regreso - dijo con una sonrisa dulce el castaño

\- ─ Boss, es hora - dijo Chrome

\- ─ si ya voy - respondió el

Las jóvenes sirvientas se preguntaron a qué se refería su jefe pero no tardaron mucho en descubrirlo pues el jardín había obtenido dos nuevas esculturas de hielo mientras que los demás guardianes iban limpiando el desastre que habían hecho la noche anterior. Lambo había llamado Gyuudon y estaba transportando todo el escombro y madera que quedo de lo que alguna vez fue el gran salón, Ryohei estaba despejando el jardín con ayuda de Kangaryuu y Yamamoto hacía lo propio ayudando a Lambo.

\- ─ Me sorprende la manera en que has aprendido a manejar a tus guardianes dame Tsuna - comento Rebon sentado en una sobreviviente mesa del jardín alado de las dos esculturas de hielo con forma de Hibari y Mokuro – yo les dije claramente que no debían interrumpir el descanso de dame Tsuna - anoche dijo Rebon dándoles una mirada divertida a las esculturas con forma de Mokuro y Hibari sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de su expreso

En la oficina principal. Gokudera miro la enorme pila de documentos por firmar y revisar la mayoría de ellos pagos y facturas debido al pequeño accidente en la mansión ahora estando allí firmando el papeleo se arrepentía seriamente de haber lanzado aquellas dinamitas, aunque, claro quienes se llevaron la peor parte fueron la niebla y la nube no que no se lo merecieran pero bueno sentía un poco de pena por ellos.

Pero ahora tenía asuntos más importantes como hallar a y hacerlo volar hasta la luna por esas vergonzosa fotos que unas mujeres locas estaban comprando en una subasta y claro también para averiguar cómo era que el susodicho había conseguido tomar fotografías de él durmiendo sin que se diera cuenta si ese sujeto era parte de Vongola entonces nadie estaba a salvo y los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron con horror al ver entre las fotos de los artículos un par de anillos que él había perdido hace dos meses y por los cuales había intentado asesinar a la vaca idiota.

* * *

En el jed privado donde Chrome y Tsuna iban la guardiana de la niebla iba picando un poco para para elevar las ofertas

\- ─¿Qué tal nos va el negocio? - pregunto Tsuna

\- ─ Completamente bien boss - respondió la chica terminado de vender una de las amadas gabardinas de Mokuro junto a varias fotografías

Tsuna sonrió Chrome se había convertido en su escolta privada y cómplice para conseguir el fondo financiero para pagar los desastres de sus guardines masculinos, la chica accedió feliz a ayudarlo sobre todo después de que Mokuro hablara con Tsuna para que sacara a Chrome de los guardianes oficiales. Ella sabía que Mokuro solo lo hacía para protegerla pero ella odiaba que él, la considerara inferior, débil su querido jefe le había dado la oportunidad de vengarse y ser útil así que acepto ahora ella acompañaba a Tsuna a todas sus reuniones algunas veces como ella misma otras disfrazada.

El avión aterrizo y la pareja bajo en medio de la pista estaba Byakuran con esa sonrisa zorruna que solía antiguamente poner los pelos de punta de todos

\- ─ Tsu ~ chan - canturreo el de cabello blanco

\- ─ Hola Byakuran -

\- ─¿Y cuánto te piensas quedar pregunto, espero que esta vez sea más que la ves pasada? - agrego

\- ─ No te preocupes mi mansión esta en remodelación así que planeo quedarme un par de semanas -

\- ─ Maravilloso Tsu- chan - dijo rodeando el hombro del castaño

Una semana después la pila de papeles seguía creciendo y Gokudera con aspecto de maniaco aún estaba luchando por hakear al famoso Caelun definitivamente mataría al sujeto en cuanto lo hallara

En la mansión de la familia Milfiore

Tsuna tenía una copa en la mano mientras disfrutaba del sol Chrome estaba un poco más alejada con un libro Byakuran emergió del agua estaba disfrutando sinceramente pasar tiempo con el otro cielo.

* * *

En la base Vongola de Japón. Shoichi tecleaba a toda velocidad poniendo nuevos bloqueos y escudos a la página que Tsuna le había pedido crear.

Desde una esquina con una piruleta en la boca Spander entro con varias cajas en las manos

\- ─ El nuevo material llego - informo el rubio poniendo las cajas junto a otras

En las cajas con letra fluida decía artículos de Xanxus y se te fijabas en las cajas vacías también verías varias nombres de los miembros principales de Vongola e incluso algunos del CDEF

* * *

En la mansión Simon. Shitt.P tenía una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba una caja sellada Julie arqueo un ceja al ver a su compañera abrasar la caja como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo con sigilo la siguió y se asomó por la puerta y vio todo un muro lleno de fotografías de cierto guardián Vongola la sonrisa algo maniaca de la guardiana del pantano hizo estremecer al hombre y prefirió cerrar la puerta pero justo cuando se iba vio a temible Adelheid cruzar velos hacia su habitación con una caja entre sus brazos.

* * *

Fin


End file.
